When You're Gone
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Songfic to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Naruto is missing Sasuke more than ever. He needs the stoic Uchiha to complete him. Can his wishes ever come true? SasuNaru Naruto's POV yaoi one shot


**Authoress' Note: My second song fic! This one is almost just as short as the other, but no lemon. This time it's from Naru-chan's POV! Enjoy! :D**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!

* * *

**

_I've always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd _

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

When you were still here, I never told you how I felt. I was afraid. I was a dead last coward. Facing the truth would have sent me over the edge of insanity. But now that you're gone… I just can't handle it.

Every night, I pick up that silly picture of team seven. You know, the one where you were looking bored and I glared at you, the one with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei? As I stare at that picture, I take in the curves of your pale face; the way your hair would naturally stand up on end in the weirdest way; the way your eyes never showed any real emotion. All the things you do, the things you are, have captivated me for years, as they continue to mesmerize me. But when I look at that picture, I think of all the great times we've shared as friends, rivals. And I let the tears fall.

Right now, I can feel the wet streams sliding down my scarred cheeks, gliding over the curve of my nose, running down my neck, dripping onto my lap. These tears are for you, and only you. It's moments like these that make me regret never getting closer to you. I guess it's like they say; you never really love something until it's gone.

After I train for hours on end, hoping to get strong enough to finally bring you back, I spy your old home through the branches as I pass by. No light comes from the windows, nothing ever changes there. It's always dark, black, taking up space.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you now?_

Our encounters since you left haven't changed much on the outside, right? On the inside, though, I hurt when I see you. A million flaming needles to the heart, a silver bullet through my head, a stab with a hot knife; anything isn't as painful as seeing you when I know my chances are all gone. Just one touch, one night with you would make me at least a little happier.

When our time is done, when you must return to whatever it is you do when I'm not trying to take you back, you walk away with all of your Uchiha pride, not blinking an eye. The urge to cry is usually too strong to put off for much longer than a few hours.

Why can't you see how much I can't stand to be without you?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"_I miss you"_

The heartache is so intense. I've come close to death too many times to count, but nothing is like this kind of pain. No medicine, no massive amounts of chakra could ever fix the soreness in my chest. You're the only solution. But you're gone… So what am I supposed to do?

Living without seeing your face everyday is the absolute worst thing ever. Just once, I'd like to hear you say, "I miss you." Just once. Is that too much to ask of you?

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left- they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

It doesn't matter where I go or who I hang out with; everything is you, everything is the same as you. All of my friends are from rookie nine or other ninja we both spent time with all those years ago. You mansion still stands and I pass it every day. Sakura cries over you still. Kakashi was our first sensei… It's all the same! Even without you here, you haunt me.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever _

_I know we were_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can only breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

Every step, every word said, every waking moment I'm stuck here without you; it's never enough. Pictures don't work anymore. Pain overwhelms me all the time, and it's all because you left. And for what, revenge? No matter what you try to do, it won't revive your clan, now will it? Why couldn't you have stayed?

If you were here, I know we would be together at last. For far too long I've loved you to never get the chance. Since you're gone, I might never get it. Yet deep in my heart, I know we'll be together sometime. You complete me in everyway, Sasuke.

Why did you leave me?

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Ja ne!  
**


End file.
